


Progressive Nights

by cactustipper



Series: Progression [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal, Blowjobs, Kissing, M/M, Porn Without Plot, you can decide if its canon to the parent fic ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15025055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cactustipper/pseuds/cactustipper
Summary: A collection of m!Chrobin NSFW oneshots in the same universe as part 1 of this series.





	1. Sitting in a Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Chrom fall asleep together after drinking, and Robin wakes up in the middle of the night.
> 
> Chrom notices.

"Tired?" the leader asked. Robin shrugged nonchalantly. "Sleep in here, then. I want you to get some rest for once." At the time he was grieving his sister, Chrom had noticed that the tactician was always more well-rested when he was sleeping in the royal's tent.

Robin hesitated, then accepted with a quick nod.

 

* * *

 

Robin cracked an eye open, his vision adjusting to the lone candle beside his cot lighting the rest of the tent. It was still dark out, and he vaguely wondered what time it was.

He could still feel the alcohol in his system, so he must have not slept long. The warmth of his buzz caused him to comfortably stretch a bit. He paused, though, at something solid next to him. Robin slightly turned his head to stare at Chrom's closed eyelids. His now thrumming heart brought awareness to the rest of his body, specifically the fact that he had been asleep, cuddling with his best friend, and that he was semi-erect because of it.

Heat collected in his cheeks in embarrassment of his closeness to the prince, and he tried to discreetly shift away from the other man. Just his luck, Chrom was waking up now, causing more color in the tactician's face.

"Robin?" he said, his voice raspy. Robin could still smell the ale on his breath; the scent made his head spin.

He hesitated before answering. "…Yes?"

"Everything okay?"

Robin's heart pounded. "Y-yeah."

Chrom sat up a bit, propping up his elbow to rest his cheek against his fist. With his other hand, he reached out and tucked a tuft of Robin's hair behind his ear. "You're all red and sweaty…" he murmured, blinking slowly.

Oh gods.

Robin swallowed, the irrational side of him desperately wanting to lean into Chrom's touch, but stayed still while trying to keep his breathing even. He shouldn't be here, he shouldn't be in the prince's tent, he—

Suddenly the blanket they had been sharing was peeled away by Chrom. The tactician squeaked upon realizing his friend was shirtless and only wearing a pair of pajama pants. Robin couldn't help but glance down at Chrom's toned body, his defined abs and the light, neatly-trimmed trail of hair that ran down beneath his naval… The tactician crossed his legs in vain attempt to hide his rapidly growing boner.

"Better?" Chrom asked silkily, and Robin just wanted to moan from the tone of his voice. He instead pursed his lips and gave a quick nod. He dimly tried to blame what was happening on the alcohol.

"…Are you sure?" the prince went on, leaning his face closer to Robin's. He inhaled sharply at the closeness of Chrom's proximity, his mind shutting off as he stared into the prince's eyes. Chrom's mouth was practically touching his ear as he whispered, "Maybe you'd be more comfortable without that heavy night shirt."

Robin let out a yelp, then a shaky sigh as Chrom snaked his hand beneath his night shirt, the bottom of his palm temporarily brushing against the bulge in his braies. His dick perked up at the touch, pulsing with excitement.

"Chrom…" he started, swallowing thickly. The liquor was making his thoughts muddy, and he had to focus to remain logical. "We shouldn't…"

The prince's hand hovered over Robin's stomach, teasing him with feather-like contact.

"Why not?" he asked quietly, looking up at the Plegian man innocently.

He weakly attempted to move Chrom's hand away. "We're drunk. Not thinking," Robin mumbled.

Chrom hummed for a moment, rubbing his thumb across Robin's knuckles.

"…Well, what do _you_ want?"

Robin blinked, unbelieving that this was even being _talked_ about rather than stopped completely. "This isn't—"

"Robin."

He stopped mid-sentence.

"I'm asking what _you_ want. Not what everyone _else_ wants." Chrom held his gaze. "No overthinking it. Just what _you_ want."

Robin closed his eyes, trying to keep himself from stumbling further down this dangerous path. But… it's not wrong to tell the truth… right?

"I… want this," he whispered, opening his eyes again. "Only if you do, too."

Chrom smiled sweetly at him, before he leaned over and pressed his lips against his tactician's.

Robin let out a soft moan against Chrom's mouth as his eyes slipped shut, mind whirling at the sudden turn of events. He tried to rationalize it, but he blanked as he gently massaged his lips against his friend's, and tentatively lifted his hands to lightly carress Chrom's chest.

The prince began nibbling his bottom lip, and Robin gasped at the sensation, allowing all of his previous hesitations and precautions to be thrown out the window, and letting Chrom to slip his tongue past his lips and into the tactician's mouth. The prince groaned quietly into the kiss, the vibration of the intimate noise sending shivers down Robin's spine.

They continued kissing and touching each other's torsos with quiet noises of pleasure, before Chrom eventually drew back to catch his breath, his eyes lidded and dark with desire. His friend's face brought awareness to Robin's own lust, feeling the attention rushing down to his erection. He couldn't help but think how _good_ Chrom looked like this.

Chrom sat up, adjusting himself to straddle Robin's hips while Robin slipped off his own shirt, then Chrom leaned forward again to continue making out with the other man. Robin's arms wrapped themselves around Chrom, one hand tangling itself in his navy hair, and the other tracing lazy circles on his back. The prince teasingly rubbed against the tactician's crotch, getting rewarded with a low groan from the Plegian man beneath him. Chrom smirked against Robin's lips, then scooted further down to work on his jaw, peppering kisses along the sensitive area, and then to his neck. He lightly bit various areas, making Robin buck up and gasp, before he'd kiss and lick to soothe his marked skin.

"Chrom…" Robin murmured below him, and the prince possessively bit his collarbone. The tactician inhaled sharply, clawing at his hair and arching his back to make brief contact with Chrom's pelvis. The prince chuckled, riling Robin up even further, and teasingly pulled his hips away, moving to his nipple and continuing his lustful assault of nibbles and licks against his friend's flushed skin.

"You're so pretty like this," Chrom said, kissing Robin's pectoral.

"Mmph…" Robin bit his lower lip as he felt himself blush even further, attempting to keep his sounds from escaping. The tent was made of a material much thinner than solid walls, and he knew he'd wake someone up if he didn't contain himself.

The thought, however, only served to arouse him further, and he felt his dick twitch against their cloth confinements, already spotting the front with precum.

"Getting excited?" Chrom hummed against his chest. Robin nodded with a huff, pulling the prince closer to him.

"Me too." He could feel Chrom's grin on his skin as he moved a hand to palm Robin's clothed erection, causing his hips to buck on their own accord into the other man's touch. The prince then slipped his hand underneath the leg of Robin's smallclothes, teasingly caressing the tactician's inner thigh.

"Chrom…" he sighed, adjusting in attempt for his throbbing cock to make contact with the prince. "Please…"

Chrom took his hand away, looking Robin directly in the eye. "Please what?" he asked, almost growling. Flames pooled into Robin's groin.

"Please… _touch me_."

Chrom wasted no more time in working Robin's braies down his legs, then in taking his own pants off. Robin groaned once his dick sprang free, precum dribbling from his slit.

Chrom wasn't cut, whereas Robin was, and the other man was certainly larger than him. Robin's dick was thinner and about five inches long. Chrom, however, was clocking in at about eight, and had perhaps an average girth. His tip peeked out of his foreskin, the skin stretched around his pulsing shaft.

He watched hungrily as the prince lined his hips up with Robin's so that their scrotums were touching, then grasped their erections together, slowly beginning to move his hand up and down. The two men moaned in unison at the direct contact, and Robin moved to sit up and wrap his legs around Chrom's torso, clutching at his shoulders as the other man began jerking them off faster. Their precum was steadily flowing out now, getting on each other's cocks and being spread by Chrom's hand.

Chrom grunted and tilted his head back as he continued, indulging in their mutual desire for a moment longer. He thrusted up against Robin's erection, reveling in the pleasure that shot through his cock. Eventually, his pumping slowed when Robin could feel his orgasm coming, leaving the tactician whining for more as the coil in his stomach was kept from springing.

Chrom withdrew his hand and used the opposite to grab the back of Robin's head, smashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He moaned into the other man's mouth, using his dominant hand to grope Robin's ass and to bring their heated bodies even closer together.

Despite having been teasing and controlling the entire time, he could tell Chrom was getting as desperate as Robin was.

"Tell me if you're ever uncomfortable," Chrom panted in between kisses, a finger rubbing gently at Robin's hole.

Robin responded by rolling his hips, grinding against Chrom's hand. That was all the answer he needed.

He felt the prince's lips twitch into a smile, before carefully pushing a finger slicked with precum into the tactician's ass. Robin responded with a gasp, followed by a shiver, and Chrom worked in a second finger. He scissored them, preparing Robin for what was soon to come. He couldn't help but needily bounce on the Ylissean man's fingers, and was soon rewarded with a third.

After grazing his prostate a few times, the prince carefully withdrew his fingers and gently laid Robin down on the cot, making him whimper in anticipation. Chrom stood up to get a bottle of lubricant from a drawer in his desk, then settled back down with Robin, giving him a quick apology kiss.

Chrom poured a generous amount of the stuff onto his hand before spreading it all along his cock. Robin bit his lip as he watched him stroke himself, the lube dribbling down Chrom's shaft and onto his balls. He couldn't help but press his ass against his friend's scrotum, needing _some_ kind of contact, _any_ kind of contact.

" _Chrom_ ," he whined, his pelvic muscles twitching impatiently.

"Yes?" Chrom asked breathlessly, looking down at the other man with a smirk while still jerking himself off.

"Put it inside," he said, spreading his legs further. "Please, I c-can't take it anymmmm—!"

Chrom had lined his dick up with Robin's ass and was now pushing inside. The prince helped him to wrap his legs around his waist and waited. He wanted so badly to fuck the tactician's brains out right then and there, but forced himself to stay still while the other man got comfortable. 

Robin's veins were alight with fire at Chrom sheathing himself fully inside his ass, and he panted as he got adjusted to the length. He had fingered himself before, but it was nothing like _this_ , being completely filled. It was a bit uncomfortable, but it was much moreso pleasurable. He forced his muscles to relax at the intrusion, then nodded to Chrom.

Chrom started out at a slow, sensual pace, impaling himself inside of Robin before drawing nearly all the way out, earning him drawn out mewls from his partner, then once again pushing his cock all the way back inside of Robin's ass.

He continued like this until Robin was attempting to increase their pace, his legs pulling in Chrom closer. Taking this as a sign of approval, the prince began to pick up speed, much to the tactician's delight. The lewd sound of skin slapping against skin and Robin's noises spurred him on, and he let out a loud groan as he fulfilled his desire.

"F-fuck, Chrom," Robin moaned out, making the prince put increasingly more force into each thrust. Any of Robin's previous discomfort had completely faded, with only lust being its replacement. "So— _mmmh_ —big, aaahh…"

Chrom stared down at the man underneath him, loving his expressions and needy squirming. Desire coiled in his groin, and he murmured lowly, "Robin… you feel so—good…"

Robin was desperately grasping at the blanket beneath the two of them, when he suddenly screamed. Pleasure was exploding inside of him with each and every one of Chrom's movements, the prince's head pressing against his throbbing prostate.

"R-right there, Chrom! Fuck m-me, right there—!" he shouted wantonly, his eyes rolling back into his head.

" _Shit_ ," Chrom hissed, his restraint breaking at the crack in Robin's voice. He erratically snapped his hips into the other man in uneven, needy thrusts. He grabbed at the tactician's cock, causing Robin to cry out, pumping his hand up and down his friend's shaft as fast as possible. Robin's body bounced from the force of the prince's hips, the sight driving Chrom insane with arousal.

"Chrommm—Chrom!" Robin squirmed beneath him, his chest visibly rising and falling with each of his breathless pants. "G-gonna come! Come with meee—inside, ins-side of me!"

"Aahhh, _Robin—!_ " Chrom squeezed his eyes shut as pleasure sparked throughout his body like a firework, and Chrom's orgasm broke loose, the hot, stickiness filling Robin's ass. The tactician's own cock spilled over as well, cum coating Chrom's hand and their naked abdomens. The prince was seeing stars and let go of Robin's dick, digging his fingers into Robin's hips as his asshole clenched around Chrom's length. Chrom's pelvis pistoned wildly against that delicious friction, milking out the rest of his climax.

Robin moaned brokenly at the frantic cock inside of him, breathing heavily as his overly-sensitive prostate received further assault. Finally, Chrom pulled out with a sigh, cum leaking from Robin's used hole.

The prince collapsed beside him, nuzzling his face into the tactician's neck. They laid in silence for a minute, save for the noises of their panting, and let their hearts settle back to a slower pace.

The prince then kissed Robin's cheek, before rolling onto his back and putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. Robin snuggled at the prince's side, enjoying the soothing warmth that his body emitted.

"Love you, Robin…"

Robin cheeks heated up in embarrassment, despite having freely just had sex with Chrom, and he sneaked a glance at the prince's face. His eyes were shut, and a small smile was etched into his features.

He cuddled once more back into the other man.

"…Love you, Chrom."

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Robin woke up around dawn.

Chrom was asleep next to him, their bodies intertwined with one another. He took care not to wake the sleeping prince when untangling himself from Chrom's hold. Then he sat up, slipping on his shirt and his cum-stained smallclothes.

Thinking back to the night before made Robin's chest ache. The whole idea of being with Chrom… was too _fantastic_. Too _incredible_. It would never happen, let alone get anywhere _close_. They had sex, sure, but they were drunk. It didn't mean anything. It was all just a huge, drunk _mistake_.

And that killed him, the pain of the reality that he'd never have the life he wanted. And what other option was there? Robin had no past to go on. His only reason to exist at the moment was because Chrom gave him one. If he had never been found in that field… Well, those thoughts were reserved for nights when Robin's mind was loud enough to wake one from a coma.

Water was gathering in his eyes. The man quickly wiped the tears away (he _hated_ crying), and quietly slipped out of the prince's tent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: 7/27/18 - cleaned up and changed some stuff! hope its a bit better :3 AND THANKS FOR 1K HITS
> 
> robin sleeps in a long sleeve shirt/sweatshirt thing with boxers and chrom sleeps in just pajama pants
> 
> first major smut thing so i dont doubt the pacing is a lil weird lmao hope yall enjoy though!


	2. First Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chrom has just confessed his feelings to Robin, and he wants to show his friend how much he really means it.

"You're the wind at my back, and the sword at my side," Chrom continued. "And I can live with it, no matter how hard it might be, if—if you don't feel the same. As long as you're my friend, I'll be happy."

Robin blinked, the harshest red of his skin beginning to fade, leaving a soft pink in his cheeks. All he said was, "You're a _prince_ , Chrom. I'm some _rando_ you found in a field."

"And?" As if _that_ ever took any space in Chrom's head.

"And it's not professional. I'm your tactician, not a _suitor_. You have an army to lead—a _country_. Your loyalty can't be to any one person, let alone _me_ ," Robin sighed. Was Chrom even _hearing_ what he was suggesting? Two men getting _married_ , in front of the whole _country?_ It was _mad_. "Besides… I can't give you an heir."

"I don't give a shit," Chrom responded, stubbornly. "Remember that night we were drunk? How we said we'd find another way?"

"But that's just it," Robin retorted. "We were drunk. Not thinking clearly. You think the Council would let you lead alongside another _man?_ And have a child without your spouse's _blood?_ "

The prince scoffed. "Why does it matter? What's the Council gonna _do_ , get another damn Exalt?"

Robin couldn't argue with that, but it still didn't sit right with him. His voice died down. "…I dunno, Chrom. I'm Plegian, too. Just… I don't know."

"C'mon, Robin," the leader urged softly. "Can't we just _try?_ We can cross those bridges when we get to them. We'll figure it out, okay?"

"…You promise?"

"I promise."

Robin's lips raised in a small smile, and he gave a nod. "…Okay Chrom."

"Okay?" Chrom squeezed the tactician's hand. "You'll be with me?"

"Of course I will," he said, raising his arms to embrace the prince. Chrom easily reciprocated, emotion swelling his chest. He _loved_ Robin, he loved Robin with all his heart. He couldn't help but shift to kiss the other man's lips, sweetly and tenderly, trying to convey all of his feelings through that special contact.

Robin sighed happily against his mouth, then sat against the pillows propped up behind his back for a moment.

"I've loved you for so long," he murmured, gazing at Chrom as tears welled in his eyes. "I-I didn't think it could ever work out, let alone that you'd ever feel the _same_."

Chrom lifted a hand to his friend's cheek, soothingly rubbing his thumb against his jawline. "How could I not fall for you?" he said softly, before leaning in again.

The kiss was more heated this time, with the two men pushing their lips together, passion apparent in the pressure they applied. Robin opened his mouth to inhale, allowing Chrom to push his tongue inside. The tactician tilted his head to the side to give Chrom more access, hooking an arm beneath the prince's to hold his shoulder blade. Chrom's hand against his cheek drifted down and around his neck, lightly tugging at his white hair that brushed against his nape.

Chrom's tongue explored Robin's mouth, running along his teeth, while the other man's tongue rubbed lazily against his in response. Robin began to curl his fingers in Chrom's shirt, and the prince lifted himself from his chair beside the bed, careful not to break their kiss. He raised a leg across Robin's thighs and shifted on top of the smaller man.

The intensity of the kiss had Chrom's brain melting, and he released Robin's lips to catch his breath. They were lightly bruised and swollen, and the prince's chest warmed with pride at his handiwork.

"Wipe that dumb smirk off your face," Robin said, running a hand down Chrom's back.

Chrom chuckled, suppressing a shiver from the touch. "You tend to make me kind of stupid."

He rolled his eyes. "Gods, you're so corny."

"Can't help it," the prince replied simply, moving to kiss him again.

Instead of his lips, Chrom went along the underside of the tactician's jaw, sucking and licking the sensitive skin that resided there. Robin hummed his delight, craning his head back to offer the prince more room. Chrom obliged, leaving kisses and gentle nips all down his neck.

At his collarbone, Chrom bit down harder than before, causing Robin to stiffen beneath him, carding a hand in the prince's hair. He released and gently kissed the spot, Robin exhaling softly in relief.

Chrom pushed his shirt up, before continuing his trail down the tactician's chest, eventually coming to his hardened nipple. He nipped and flicked his tongue across one, while using a hand to squeeze and twist the other. In the back of his mind, Chrom smugly noted something _stiffening_ against his hip. With his free hand, he reached down to grab Robin's thigh, sounding a gasp above him.

The prince was slowly but steadily moving further and further down Robin's torso, eventually reaching the waistband of his friend's pants. He curled his fingers beneath it, then Robin spoke up, realizing his intentions.

"Chrom… You don't have to—you _know_ …" he said, color tinting his cheeks at the implication.

"Do you not want me to?"

"Y-yes—no, I mean—I-I don't mind," Robin stuttered, blushing harder. "Just you don't… _have_ to, if you don't _want_ to."

Chrom tugged his pants down, revealing the tent in Robin's boxers. He rubbed his cheek against it, making Robin's breath hitch. "I _want_ to."

Robin watched with anticipation as the prince lowered his smallclothes enough to free his erection. He exhaled through his nose in attempt to keep compsure as Chrom used the tip of his tongue to lap up the bead of precum forming at Robin's head, licking his lips hungrily and making his friend's cock pulse.

Chrom smiled up at him, not wanting to miss a single one of his expressions as he teased the tactician. He settled his cheek against Robin's thigh as if tired, ghosting his fingers up and down along his friend's dick. Robin's hands gripped the edges of the mattress, his legs freezing with each brush of Chrom's hand.

He then shifted his head to suckle on the inside of Robin's thigh while using his dominant hand to cup the tactician's balls. His other hand caressed Robin's leg, the buildup making him twitch and curl his toes.

Chrom then kissed the base of his shaft, noting his own cock stirring between his legs in arousal. It spurred him on, and he slowly brought his tongue up Robin's erection.

"Chrom…" Robin sighed, placing a hand in Chrom's hair and pleasantly scratching his scalp.

Encouraged by this, the prince fit his lips around Robin's circumcised head. Robin involuntarily bucked up into Chrom's mouth, quickly apologizing afterwards and forcing his hips back down against the bed.

Chrom slicked his lips off of Robin's dick with a _pop!_ , laughing softly, "It's alright, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Robin asked worriedly, shivering at the vibration of Chrom's voice against his cock when he spoke again.

"Of course, I'm just glad you're so excited."

Robin's face went red, and he hid it in his hands, causing the prince to laugh again. "So pretty," Chrom said, then sank his mouth down Robin's erection once more.

It twitched in his mouth, and Chrom brought his hands up to hold the tactician's hips down. Robin groaned out, and Chrom glanced up questioningly.

"I just like it when you take control," he admitted shyly, removing his hands from his face and clenching the sheets once more.

Chrom swirled his tongue in acknowledgement, and Robin moaned again. The noise made him further aware of his neglected cock in his own pants, and while he would enjoy some relief, he focused on his partner, determined to maximize his lover's pleasure.

He hummed around Robin's erection, beginning to bob his head up and down his cock. The prince breathed through his nose as he focused on his tongue against Robin's cock, much to his friend's delight, rustling the wiry hairs at the base of his erection.

As Robin's legs twitched and salty precum trickled down Chrom's throat, he groaned around the tactician's dick, sending further vibrations down Robin's cock.

"Ahh," his hips nearly rolled upward again, and Chrom dug his fingers into them, restraining Robin's movements. He released his friend's erection from his mouth, leaving Robin panting impatiently.

He watched wearily as Chrom took a breath before taking in his entire length, feeling the prince's saliva and precum slicked lips at the base of his cock, brushing against his balls.

Robin made a noise in the back of his throat, his eyes squeezing shut as Chrom began to lift his head slowly, then descended upon Robin's dick again. Robin moaned loudly as the prince increased his pace, feeling his heart pound against his chest each time his head hit the back of Chrom's throat.

Suddenly, his friend was swallowing, causing Robin to scream out, " _Chrom!_ " at the feeling of the constricting wetness around his cock. He couldn't take it anymore, and he broke out of Chrom's hold to begin fucking his face, clutching the prince's head against his crotch to thrust his cock in and out of Chrom's mouth.

Chrom groaned at the dirtiness of being used like this, feeling his dick throb with need and untamable lust for Robin. The tactician was so hot, using his mouth just to get off like he would his own hand. Chrom couldn't help but palm himself through his clothes at the thought.

Robin's hips were snapping frantically now, and Chrom swallowed around his cock to set his orgasm off.

"Chro- _om!_ " he cried out, thrusting forcefully into the prince's willing mouth. "F-fuck, cumming!"

The salty liquid spilled onto Chrom's tongue, dribbling messily down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could as Robin held his hips still, breathing laboredly as he watched his friend.

He then released the tactician's dick, poking his tongue out to show Robin his prize. Robin groaned and brought up his hand to quickly stroke himself, milking out one more shot of cum into Chrom's waiting mouth.

Chrom swallowed the last of it, then scooted up to kiss Robin. His friend immediately darted his tongue between his lips, eager to taste himself inside of the prince's mouth. Chrom moaned as Robin kissed him, his neglected arousal hardening even more between his legs.

Robin released his lips, allowing the prince to sit up. Then he gasped as Robin swiftly rolled them, swapping their positions on the bed so that Chrom was beneath him.

"Your turn," he purred, tugging Chrom's pants off.

 

* * *

 

Chrom sighed happily, his hands behind his head and Robin snuggled up beside him. His heart was still settling from his orgasm, but otherwise, all was calm.

He let his eyes close, relaxing and ready to fall asleep…

He jolted up, causing Robin's eyes to fly open in alarm. Upon seeing nothing was happening, he looked up questioningly at the prince.

"I forgot the ring."

Robin snorted, amused and unsurprised. "Of course you did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nyep. i cant help the little bit of fluff man


End file.
